gigglercatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shaf Girl
Hey StarClan! Come PWN teh n00b! Yes, we mean you, ! :Welcome to GigglerCats Wiki! We are total PWN-supporters and obey StarClan! *Remember to pay respect to the admins. They are disciples of StarClan, and you don't want to make StarClan mad. *Often look at policies and create articles. Not doing this will piss off StarClan. *Always sign with ~~~~. If you don't, it will...well, you get the point. Enjoy you're stay! Grocery 04:22, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Shaf! Just saying hi, and welcome to GigglerCats, where the kittiez pwn! lol...--Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 16:22, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Admin Hey Shaf, I've given you admin rights, and ops in the channel, #wikia-gigglercats. Grocery 04:27, 27 June 2009 (UTC) WWiki Style Like, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, and such? Nah, our way's funny. Grocery 14:53, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I think we should just keep doing it the way we are now. Also, have no clue what happened. You'll prob'ly need a new client if Mibbit doesn't host Freenode anymore. XChat 2 works great, and it's free. http://www.silverex.org Grocery 23:25, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Quote of the Week Hi Shaf. I need you and BSD to be in charge of changing the Quote of the Week on the mainpage when I'm gone. Grocery 18:18, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Forum Check out Forum:Article style. Grocery 03:42, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I-Ah-C Hey Shaf. CGI let's you join any channel now. Try that for IRC. Grocery 16:31, 19 July 2009 (UTC) 'Tis Time for the Gathering! Hey . I'd like to invite you to our upcoming Gathering. Please see the link for more info. Grocery 18:04, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Shaf nice user page. --Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 16:47, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry... ...about that. I've been busy with school and other wikis. Grocery 22:17, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Goosefeather You know how my user page says that Moon-eyes (me) is obsessed with him? Well, tell me if you could try to help me...like I dunno use me in his article....? --Kyra JadeYou have to love Bluestar! 22:46, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Lol, okay. Whatever works for you, Shaf. --Kyra JadeYou have to love Bluestar! 00:11, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Guess who joined gigglercats? ME! I'm gonna half to look for you on the irc more often ;) --Thornpathtogehodou 02:09, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Images You mean like a PCA? That's a nice idea. Maybe it could be upside-down chararts or something? LOL. Sparrowsong 22:31, November 28, 2009 (UTC) LOL! You're a genius, Shaf! Sparrowsong 23:31, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks :). Sparrowsong 00:36, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey Shaf Ummm, have you noticed that this place is well, dead? Well, can you help make it alive again? I really don't want it completely dead, we at least need to edit once in a while, so edit whenever you can, okay?--Luna~Vodka! 21:54, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I see your point, maybe we can have a meeting on a day GB isn't "busy" to discuss that further, I'm really not sure what he wants if he even cares anymore at this point --Luna~Vodka! 02:07, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Shaf, I forgot to tell you, your kitteh of the month ^_^ (Well, early April-Kitteh of the Month, not March, too late in March xD) --Luna~Vodka! 18:26, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, I understand what you mean about the random crap for the articles. Wait so we put like the books so it's like WWiki? --Luna~Vodka! 21:29, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, we are going to use that format, wait, so random crap first before books or after for the format because some are set that way.... (Very confused BSD XD) --Luna~Vodka! 17:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Okay, we should get right on that then, also, do you know how to send like a GigglerCats Wikia wide message like how GB did for the Gathering log, that way other users know the format. Also, we can have Antonio do templates for the character pages (I mean as in adding the template to each page). --Luna~Vodka! 02:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I asked him but he needs admin to put the message up xD;; I also asked him if he could add the character templates to articles for us, considering I don't get how the template is... I looked at it and got confused, I may be a b-cat and whatnot but I dunno how to do that crap :P --Luna~Vodka! 01:45, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I figured out to put the sitenotice, thanks to Antonio. Yeah, we could use some help with this place from GB as well. :\ --Luna~Vodka! 01:52, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Glad to hear you're going to try to add more to our dying Wiki, I think GigglerCats needs more love from us! --Luna~Vodka! 12:58, July 19, 2010 (UTC) IRC Okay, so I just wanted to know like... what channels you join or whatever or if you've been on recently because I really hate talking by talk pages, it's kinda slow. --Luna~Vodka! 21:56, March 16, 2010 (UTC) (so improfessional, eh!) Thank ya, Shaf. --Luna~Vodka! 17:03, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Goosefeather When it was edited by an unregistered contributor and it was me, sorry, I wasn't logged in so if you see "How's this Shaf?" or whatever, it's me, k? --Luna~Vodka! 03:00, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey So sorry I haven't been around, my life's busy right now. Really busy, I have a lot of homework and crap, but that's what I get for being in honors :/. The wiki looks amazing. You guys are doing a wonderful job. Grocery 22:02, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I disabled my Formspring 'cause Wetstream and Forestpaw13 were harassing me. I may eventually re-enable it. Eu removed my admin rights because I was trying to help the Wiki by banning some users who were flaming and sockpuppeting. Then I quit. I told Leafwhisker that if 10 people signed a petition to make me stay, I would consider it, so she made one. Everyone just commented saying how mean and heartless I am. Eventually I just went "forget it, I'm outta this mess!" and bailed. I can't say I'll miss that Wiki. Sparrowsong 23:06, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Like 6 hours. Sparrowsong 03:17, May 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S. People whose names I won't mention went whining to Eu about some teensy little comment on my Formspring page. Like "Oh my god, look at all the crap Sparrowsong is saying on her Formspring page. Here's a link. It's cruel!" Because of course Eu is affliated with Formspring and can do anything about whatever people say on there. P.P.S. All I remember saying on there is chatting with friends, complaining about drama on the Wiki, and answering random questions about whether I like pizza or whatever.